


Eleven truths

by Fl_utterby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: 'cause why not, 10+1 truths, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nico doesn't love Will at first, Nico is scared of the dark, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, but he gets there eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fl_utterby/pseuds/Fl_utterby
Summary: Everyone thinks of the son of Apollo as most gifted at healing, but they don't know his gift as a son of the god of truth.Alternatively, the ten times Will spoke the truth, and the time when Nico contributed one of his own.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Mitchell/Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 15
Kudos: 179





	Eleven truths

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, this story starts about 2 years after BOO. Will is 17 in this and Nico is 16. Nico is still in love with Percy (at least at first), and Will and Nico are best friends. 
> 
> That's all, I suppose.

1\. You're in love with Percy

  
They have been resting under the shade after sparring for hours. Will is still terrible with a sword, but he can handle a knife pretty well on his own. The months of training have been good for both of them.   
  
Which is when Will decides to open his stupid mouth.   
  
"No I'm not," Nico retorts. He knows that won't work on Solace. A part of him is caught off guard, and the other part is surprised it took Will this long to notice. Maybe he had always noticed, but waited until this moment to confront him. Will's usually good at getting a read on him.   
  
"You are, you keep watching him like— I don't know— like— you know."   
  
_And apparently really articulate._  
  
Nico watches to where Annabeth and Percy are sparring. Their well-coordinated and practiced movements complement each other in a way that speaks volumes and gives everything away. Sometimes he feels like he's still the 10 year old annoying kid in Westover, and Percy is his literal dream come true. Even now when they have come this far, his perception of Percy hasn't changed.   
  
Nico wishes for so many things. He wishes Percy would see him as anything other than a younger brother, he wishes Percy would love him back. He wishes he could hate Annabeth and believe that she doesn't deserve Percy. Loving Percy is complicated and exhausting and all kinds of painful, so when he wants to be in love anyway, does it make him a masochist?   
  
"I don't love him." Maybe he would be more convincing he he didn't feel the need to be so defensive.   
  
"Well either it's Percy or Annabeth, and we both know what the chances are for Annabeth." _Just let it go, idiot.  
_  
"I'm _not_ in love with Percy." Will doesn't say anything further, but doesn't seem like he believes it either.   
  
Nico can deny all he wants, but that won't make it any less true. He's in love with Percy Jackson, and he doesn't know how to stop. 

* * *

  
2\. You're scared of the dark

  
It's not a question. It's never a question. Will has a habit of blurting stuff about him at random times and assuming it as truth without consulting with him.   
  
_He's always right of course, but that's not the point._  
  
They have been wandering in circles for over an hour and still haven't found an exit to the labyrinth. Sometime later, their stupid flashlight decides to give up on its life and leaves them on their own. He doesn't mean to voluntarily shiver and lean a little closer to Will, but it happens anyway. Will must have felt his discomfort pretty well.   
  
"You're scared of the dark."   
  
It's not like he's _afraid_ of the dark, but the malevolent shadows are stronger there. They remind him of the time when he'd almost given into their request to become one with them, and he feels like he's never quite grown from the skinny, pale 14 year old boy.   
  
"That's okay, you know. Everyone is scared of something, it makes you more human," Will says in an attempt to comfort him.   
  
But Will doesn't understand. Darkness and shadows are supposed to be his element, he's meant to thrive here. You wouldn't expect the sun to be afraid of a little heat; that's not how it works.   
  
"Did you know Kayla hates the summer?" Will asks after Nico doesn't respond. Nico did know that. "She loves the winter and gloomy days and thunderstorms, doesn't like the sun very much. And Austin is terrified of needles and injections. And Ryan, the Hephestus kid? He's scared of fire."   
  
"I hope you're going somewhere with this," Nico says, even if he already knows what Will's trying to convey.   
  
"My point is," Will laughs, "Most of us kids have something that doesn't resonate with their godly parent. It doesn't make us incompetent or anything, just reminds us that we don't completely belong to them, and that we also have mortal blood in us."   
  
Will sometimes does this thing where he takes all the uncertainties and worries using minimal words of comfort and doesn't even know it. Those words leave Nico believing that maybe he's not as alone as he makes himself to be.   
  
"And what scares you, sunshine boy?" Nico asks.   
  
Will's laughter seems to glow in the shadows as he turns to look at Nico. "Me? I'm invincible, death boy," he strikes a wrestler's pose to prove his point. In a weird way, that makes Nico feel better. Will then takes Nico's hands into his own— tentatively, so as not to startle him— and keeps walking.   
  
He likes that everyone has their thing— an irrational fear or quirk never quite explained. Maybe Will's thing is that he sees light in everyone. Everyone but himself.   
  
They find the exit soon after that. As they exit the labyrinth, there's only one thought in his mind. He's scared of the dark, but not so much when he has a personal, customizable sun by his side.

* * *

  
  
3\. You're still in love with Percy  
  
 _No I'm not, I have moved on._  
  
These are such simple words yet so, so difficult to get them out. They sound wrong even in his own head, and he doesn't know how he'll be able to convince otherwise.   
  
They run into Percy in New York while they are on an official camp business (buying mortal medicines isn't strictly official but whatever). Will, being an overly friendly talker and having known Percy for a longer time than him, proposes they get coffee somewhere.   
  
They talk mostly about college life and how Percy has been adjusting, while Nico sips his coffee and speaks only when spoken to. When the topic moves on to Annabeth though, Percy's eyes twinkle like sunlight in the smooth seawater and he sounds like he'll never stop. He still talks about her like she holds the universe and she's always by his side, even when she's not.   
  
_It's not as bad as it used to be_ , he tries to convince himself. He no longer spends half of his time thinking about his idol and hero turned unrequited love. He knows more than anything that Percy and Annabeth are meant for each other, and tries to be happy for them. After all these years, it's safe to say that he has succeeded in trying to move on.   
  
Of course, that doesn't stop the _What ifs_ and _If onlys_ fromcornering him in a particularly lonely night. Even so, it's still a progress.   
  
"You're still in love with Percy," Will says once Percy leaves with a promise of visiting the camp with Annabeth soon. Nico wishes he could murder Will right then and there, but that would only prove his point further. So he lets it go, at least for this time.   
  
He's still in love with Percy Jackson, but he wishes he weren't.   
  


* * *

  
4\. You love being here  
  
He hears these words at least seven times a week and once every day. It's used in several contexts and with different words, but the message is always the same.   
  
Like when Nico complains the noise and chaos in the campfire singalongs _Shut up, you love the campfire_ or when he rolls his eyes at the banter of Will's siblings in the dining pavilion _Oh please, tell me you'd rather sit alone at your table_ or in the movie nights in the Apollo cabin _You love the drama, don't you?_  
  
He does _not_ love the drama, by the way, although he wouldn't be opposed to watching from sidelines as Will acts as a mediator between the fist fights. It gets pretty hilarious, actually.   
  
Nico thinks it's Will's way of subtly reminding him of the many things in the camp that he has to live for. Even after more than two years have passed since he properly met Will at the half-blood hill, Will is probably scared of Nico not belonging in the camp and wanting to run away. Nico doesn't have the heart to tell him to stop and that he isn't going anywhere.   
  
Today, Will says the words during his shift in the infirmary. For the past two years, Will has appointed him as his personal nurse (Nico hates the title) and has no intention of retiring him anytime soon. It's not the first time Nico has grumbled about _cheap labour_ and _exploitation of today's youth.  
_  
"Shut up drama queen, you love helping out in the infirmary," Will says as he gestures at Nico to pass the bandages. Nico huffs, but does as he is told. He may hate the title, but he takes his nurse duties very seriously.   
  
"That's hardly the point." He'll let Will have this one because he's tired of denying it. And also because he wants to reassure Will— however grudgingly— that he isn't running away anymore.   
  
He loves being here, and he loves even more that _"here"_ has become a home for him.   
  


* * *

  
5\. You're not in love with me   
  
They are sitting in the grass by the lake when this particular conversation happens. It starts with Will telling him how one of the Hermes campers had asked him out for Valentine's day and he'd turned the boy down.   
  
"Why'd you turn him down?" Nico asks.   
  
"Didn't feel like it," Will says as he picks on the grass absently. "I'd rather spend the day with you."   
  
It doesn't make sense, because Will is as romantic as people can get. He's never explicitly said so of course, but Nico can guess by the amount of cheesy movies he's had to watch because of Will.   
  
"You'd rather spend Valentine's day doing boring stuff with me rather than be romantic with someone else?"  
  
"Yep." There's a change in Will's demeanour. He looks more serious, and a little nervous. "I'd rather spend every day with you than anyone else." And then he leans in.   
  
The kiss itself is a mere brush of lips, soft and tentative. It's everything a first kiss with someone should be.   
  
Except that Nico wishes he could kiss Will back.   
  
Will backs off as soon as he realizes this, and says the words. "You're not in love with me."   
  
In retrospect, Nico can see how Will might have read things wrong. They are always seen together in the infirmary or in the practice fields or just hanging out. Nico isn't as oblivious to their friends' knowing smiles and regular teasings as he pretends to be.   
  
But they don't know Nico's heart that has been stuck to his old love like a piece of wood to a superglue, or that Will deserves so much better than someone who's heart isn't whole.   
  
"Oh shit! And I just kissed you like an idiot! Oh gods I'm sorry— Shit," Will visibly freaks out and gets away from Nico's personal space. "You know what, I crossed a line. You should hit me."   
  
"I'm not going to hit you Solace."   
  
"You totally should." Will looks so deflated that Nico considers kissing him just to uplift the frown on his face. But that wouldn't be fair to Will, he deserves more than a pity kiss.   
  
"Don't overthink it, Will. It's not a big deal, and definitely not worth ruining our friendship."   
  
That is true, at least. Things might be awkward between them for a while, but Nico knows it won't last long. They are friends before anything, and it's something Nico can say with absolute certainty. Absently, he thinks that Will would be the best person to fall in love with.   
  
But he's not; he's not in love with Will Solace, although he wishes he were.   
  


* * *

  
6\. You're not in love with Connor   
  
Will says the words into the silence while they are stocking the medicine cabinet in the infirmary. It's just the two of them there, with Kayla tending to an Ares kid in the bed and Austin behind the desk, handling boring and mundane accounts.   
  
"No," he says, and hopes it is enough.   
  
It's not, obviously. Will does the thing with his eyebrows like he's confused. "But you're dating him."   
  
Nico sighs in exasperation. _This again._ "I know right, dating someone you're not in love with. It's such a new concept. Totally unheard of," he finishes with an eye roll.   
  
"Hey, no need to be a smartass," Will huffs, and they resume stocking the medicine cabinet. Nico opens his mouth to say something more smartass, but lets it go for now.   
  
He's been dating Connor for two months now. After Will's disastrous kiss with him about four months ago, things had been back to normal pretty quickly as expected. When he'd told Will about Connor, he hadn't been surprised, only confused. "I didn't know you liked him that way," Will had said.   
  
Nico doesn't know how to say that he didn't like Connor that way, and that he probably never would. Even now when they're dating, Nico spends more time with Will than his boyfriend. It's not like he's had a lot of (or any) experience in the boyfriend department, but he's pretty sure that's not supposed to happen. _Then again, what does he know?  
_  
Honestly, it's not as bad as it sounds. When Connor had asked him out, he'd been surprised first and confused second. He'd been sure that Connor was interested in one of the Aphrodite boys. Nevertheless he had accepted the date, and here they are now.   
  
He's seen his boyfriend cast wistful glances at the Aphrodite boy— Mitchell— and it still doesn't hit him with jealousy. If anything, he feels bad for Connor because he knows what unrequited love can do to your heart. It's like an unspoken agreement between them— they go on dates, do couply stuff, hold hands and kiss, pretend to be in love with the other while ~~not so~~ secretly pining for someone else.   
  
Maybe that's the reason Connor had asked him out in the first place, because it sure as hell wasn't out of interest. It's more out of convenience than love or even attraction. Not a good basis to start a relationship on, sure, but they might as well have fun while it lasts.   
  
He's not in love with Connor, but that's okay because Connor is not in love with him either.   
  


* * *

  
7\. You're mad that Lacy kissed me  
  
It's been eight months since Nico had started dating Connor and five months since they have broken up. Apparently the break up worked in Connor's favour and he's seen getting closer to Mitchell on many occasions. They have been dating for roughly four months since.   
  
Nico tries to be mad at his ex for moving on so fast even if the break up was a mutual decision, but doesn't have the heart to. He's happy that they have found each other, even if it leaves him with a distant and inexplicable longing for something.   
  
Things with Will have been better than ever, although there has been a distinct shift that he isn't sure if Will has noticed. Nico finds himself looking for excuses to be with Will even more than ever. But that's expected when you're best friends with someone for three years. Right?   
  
Anyway, all that is thrown out of the window when Nico enters the infirmary to visit Will and pull him off his schedule— and sees Lacy lean forward to kiss Will on the lips.   
  
He excuses himself and practically runs out of the infirmary. He wonders if the dramatic increase in his heartbeat is due to all the running or something else. Will would know. Speaking of Will—  
  
"Hey Neeks, sorry I was—um, busy. Working." Will's breathing is a little laboured from all the running and catching up to Nico.   
  
"Yeah, working. I could see that."   
  
"No— not that. Before that, I meant." Nico just scoffs.   
  
He knows he's not being fair to Will by acting all dramatic and passive aggressive, but Will isn't being fair either by assuming Nico is mad. When Will voices his assumption, it makes him even more mad.   
  
His voice is a decibel away from being considered as yelling. "I'm not mad. Why would I be?"   
  
"No reason. Sorry," he says like it's somehow his fault. Neither says anything for a while, and when Will speaks again, his voice is a mixture of fake casualness and a little awkwardness. "I didn't return the kiss, she kissed me out of the blue and I wasn't fast enough to stop her."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"She wanted to thank me for saving her brother's life."   
  
"Right." _So that's how we're thanking people now?_  
  
"She doesn't even like me that way."   
  
"I didn't say she did."   
  
"Okay." Will seems to have run out of things to say.   
  
"Why do you even think I'm mad at her?"   
  
Will shifts a little and mentally stutters, like he's trying to say something without offending anyone. "Well the other— the other possibility is less likely. I— I mean I don't want to assume you were— um, jealous?"   
  
Nico is offended. How did Will come into _that_ conclusion? He's not jealous _definitely not,_ and much less of Lacy. He's not even angry that Lacy had kissed him. Lacy is a nice girl, sweet and friendly. But Will doesn't deserve just _nice_ , he deserves someone who can love him with all their heart.   
  
He's not mad that Lacy kissed Will and he isn't jealous either; so Will can go to hell along with his stupid truths and assumptions. 

* * *

  
8\. You're not in love with Percy  
  
It comes as a revelation to himself because he'd never thought it was possible. For so long he's been used to the idea of being _"in love"_ with Percy, he never realized when it had become more of a routine than anything.   
  
Percy and Annabeth are at the camp again, this time for only a day. Annabeth apparently has an important matter to discuss with Chiron. Looking at the sapphire blue ring on her left ring finger, he can guess what the _"important matter"_ is.Percyhanddoesn't leave her waist even for a second, but that's not unexpected. What's unexpected is that Nico doesn't feel the usual coil in his stomach at the sight.   
  
When Will says the words, it's fair to say he's surprised. His initial shock turns into confusion, and confusion into realization.   
  
He's not in love with Percy Jackson. He hasn't been in love with Percy for a long time. It fills him with so much relief that he might just cry and then celebrate for a week nonstop.   
  
When he's made his peace with the news and the initial surprise has settled, Nico walks to where Percy and Annabeth are standing. Percy still has his arms around her waist, a gesture both protective and natural.   
  
"Congratulations on the engagement, I'm happy for you guys," he says, and with a new wave of shock realizes how much he means every word.   
  
Percy grins at him happily, but Annabeth looks at him like she's seeing him in a new light. He has to physically duck his eyes to avoid her scrutinizing eyes that make him feel self conscious. When he looks up, Annabeth has a new smile on her lips.   
  
"Thank you Nico, that means the world to us." It means the world to him too, that he has finally let go of whatever residual feelings he had for Percy and can finally start over. When he turns to catch up with Will, there's only one thing in his mind.   
  
He's not in love with Percy, and for the first time in years, he feels liberated. 

* * *

  
9\. You're enjoying the movie  
  
Their decision to watch _'Midnight in Paris'_ had started as a bet between them. Apparently he's still very much a movie illiterate, so Will hasn't stopped educating him on all the things he'd missed over the decades.   
  
When they are deciding on movies to watch tonight, Will proposes they watch Midnight in Paris. He says it'll be a good movie to rewatch. When Nico mentions (sarcastically) that in order to " _rewatch_ " the movie he'd have to " _watch_ " it first, Will loses his mind.   
  
"I can't believe we missed Midnight in Paris, it's a classic," Will lets out a dramatic gasp like he's somehow offended himself. Nico didn't even know it was possible.   
  
" _We_ didn't forget anything, _you_ did." But Will isn't listening anymore. He's muttering to himself about _stupid Will_ or _can't believe forgot that_ or one thing and the other.   
  
By evening Will has managed to get his hands on the movie and told Nico of the lengths he had to go to find it. When Nico says he probably wouldn't even like the movie, they get into another debate.   
  
"How dare you decide before giving it a try, di Angelo? You don't even know what it's about."   
  
"Yeah, but I know your taste. I can only imagine how bad it's going to be if _you_ consider it a classic."   
  
Will counters the argument by placing a bet. "If you like it, I win. If you don't, we decide you don't have a taste." Will rolls his eyes under Nico's glare. "Fine, if you don't like it, you win. Or whatever."   
  
...   
  
  
"You're enjoining it, aren't you?" Will asks as they are watching the last ten minutes of the movie. Nico wishes Will would stop talking so he can focus on the movie.   
  
"So what if I am, Solace?" He's grudgingly admitted to himself that he's loving Midnight in Paris so far, and doubts the last few minutes is going to change that. Of all the characters, he loves Earnst Hemingway the most. Hemingway is someone he simultaneously aspires to be and wishes no one has the displeasure to meet in real life.   
  
"So that means I win the bet, di Angelo," Will stops watching the screen and focuses his gaze on Nico.   
  
"Fine, whatever. Remember, we didn't wager anything so that's all you win." Will looks like it's the first time he's realized, and starts pouting.   
  
"Hey, that's not fair!"  
  
"Sure" is all he replies. Nico's smile is as smug as it can get, and Will lets it go without another word.   
  
"Should we watch it again after this?" Nico asks in a small voice and he really _really_ hopes Will won't make him repeat himself.   
  
Will only grins and snuggles closer to Nico as they get ready to rewatch the movie. His weight is warm and comfortable on Nico's side. Something about it makes Nico want to pretend to be asleep if only to see if Will would pull him closer.   
  
Will is only partially right this time. Nico is definitely enjoying the movie, but maybe he's enjoying the company even more.   
  


* * *

  
10\. You're in love with me  
  
Nico doesn't know what spurred Will to come to that conclusion, because for the past ten minutes Nico has been scolding and threatening Will with his life.   
  
Of course, Nico isn't as heartless to jump a person who has been unconscious for the past four days and then threaten their life. He had softly asked if Will was alright, and if he was hurting anywhere. When he had got an affirmative for the first question and negative for the second, he'd channeled all his frustrations as physical and verbal assault.   
  
"What"— smack—"were"— smack—"you" — smack— "thinking, Solace? Do you have _any_ sense of self preservation?" Will opens his mouth to speak but Nico holds up his hand, "You know what, don't answer me that. Stupid hypocrite."   
  
Nico can understand why Will had overused his powers even when he knew the consequences. The pressure of saving the many casualties in a particularly bad Capture the Flag had been too much even for Will. But exhausting himself to a literal coma when he could have easily gotten help from his siblings was definitely a dumb move, even for Will.   
  
"I'm sorry for worrying you," Will's apology seems genuine.   
  
_Worry_ is too small a word to describe what Nico had felt when Will had passed out. He had been training with the kids in the field when he'd felt Will's life start to slip. It hadn't lasted long, but it was enough for dread to settle in his stomach and not leave until now. He must have looked positively destroyed that even Katie hadn't had the heart to reprimand him for all the grass and flowers he had killed.   
  
Even now when he's convinced that Will is up and alive and annoying as always, he can't get his hands to stop shaking. "I felt your life force start to fade, idiot. How do you think that made me feel?" he manages to say.   
  
"You're in love with me," Will says, and nothing else.   
  
When Will says the words, it doesn't come as a revelation to him this time. He's known for some time now and he's spent many a sleepless night thinking about what it means to him. Unlike with Percy, the idea of falling in love with Will doesn't scare him, and it's nowhere as painful. It's soft and fluttery— a little annoying at times, but cherished all the same.   
  
Will's words are enough to bring a smile in anyone's face, but in this situation, it only makes Nico angrier. "What makes you think I'd be in love with you?" Nico bites back.   
  
"Well, you were clearly worried to death about me—"   
  
"—I wasn't worried to death—"   
  
"—And Kayla told me you haven't moved from here—"   
  
"—Kayla lied to you—"   
  
"—And your eyes are all puffy from tears—"   
  
"—They're the tears of frustration and anger—"   
  
"—And you're getting way too defensive—"   
  
"—I'm not getting defensive!" Nico says defensively.   
  
Even as he says the words, he can't stop himself from curling to Will's side. When he falls into Will's arms, it's completely unplanned. _But not unwelcome_ , his mind supplies.   
  
"Don't ever do that to me again," Nico croaks out because he has a feeling that it won't be the last time Will pulls something like this. He thinks he hears a barely audible murmur of _"Never again, sunshine".  
_  
"You love me," Will repeats after sometime, and Nico lifts himself from Will's arms.   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"You're _so_ in love with me," Will's obnoxiously huge grin is enough to blind anyone. Or in Nico's case, enough to melt his heart.   
  
"I said shut _up_ , Solace."   
  
But it's true. It's by far the truest truth Will has said about him, and somehow the most sentimental. He can deny all he wants, but that won't stop him from falling for this obnoxious person in front of him.   
  
He's in love with Will Solace, and it feels like the most natural thing in the world.   
  


* * *

  
+1. I love you   
  
Nico's never been one for grand gestures or big declarations of love, so it isn't a surprise that he hasn't said the words explicitly to Will even after they have been dating for six months.   
  
Will is the complete opposite, and makes sure to say the three words as much as he can. Nico hears the words as soon as he wakes up _Good morning Neeks, I love you_ , at the campfire _I love you,_ when they have lunch _I love you, but I'll murder you if you pick the tomatoes from the salad and chuck it at the Hermes table._  
  
Something tells him that Will means it every single time. _Even the murder part.  
_  
Anyway, Nico has never said the words. So when he can't keep it to himself anymore, he makes an elaborate plan to say the words and prepares for a grand gesture his boyfriend so deserves.   
  
The plan fails, obviously. Nico ends up blurting an " _I love you"_ to an unsuspecting Will at the dining pavilion during lunch. Two days before his grand plan was supposed to be executed. It's not his fault his boyfriend looked so cute with ketchup smeared on the side of his mouth and was lecturing Nico on the many benefits of different fruits.   
  
His plan may have failed, but the emotions in Will's eyes when he hears the words make up for everything.   
  
"I love you too death boy," Will pulls him a little closer and places a sweet lingering kiss on his head, and in that moment Nico doesn't care that they're surrounded by campers or that some of Will's siblings are blowing whistles at them.   
  
If he knew it would have mattered this much to Will, he would have said the words ages ago.   
  
"Of course, this doesn't mean you can get away with not finishing your fruits," Will laughs once he's let go of Nico's waist and points to the plate in front.  
  
"Oh well, it was worth a try," Nico shrugs, and hopes his face doesn't give away any sappy feelings.   
  
Will laughs and knocks their shoulders, and proceeds to eat the contents of his plate. When Nico steals a fry (a huge bunch, actually) from Will's plate, he pretends not to notice.   
  
He's in love with Will Solace, and it's easily the best truth he's ever said.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is (heavily) inspired by a Naruto fanfiction I read years ago. I don't remember the author or the the title, but the story and it's brilliance stuck with me even after all these years. Thank you, random fanfic writer, and I'm sorry I couldn't credit you properly.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. Do share your thoughts in the comments 💙


End file.
